


End of A Day

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Bagaimana Soma mengakhiri malamnya yang lebih pendek (lebih hampa) dari biasa; di mana dan dengan siapa.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha & Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	End of A Day

Suara musik menjerit tak lebih dari bayang-bayang mengintip dari balik pintu. Tembok dingin di punggungnya kian memanas seiring dengan irama kotor melahap kelelakiannya. Rakus. Lagi lagi _lagi._ Ia mengerang pelan, jemari menggapai, menelusup di antara rambut pendek pria yang tengah berjongkok di hadapan ritsleting celana yang terbuka.

Sabtu malam.

_Sabtu hampa._

Kedua kakinya hampir menyerah kala ia berkedut dalam mulut membara pria itu. Seperti satu pertanda, si pria makin giat memompa. Maju mundur maju mundur _maju mundur._ Mata Soma terpejam, namun mulutnya terbuka. Suaranya nikmat beradu dengan entak musik di luar dinding kamar kecil. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi.

_Ah, ah, sedikit lagi._

Ia bisa merasakan senyum pria itu di penisnya ketika jerat berahi kian melilit erat-erat, tanpa ampun tanpa kendali. Temali tak kasat mata mengikatnya, _membunuhnya,_ lalu ia sampai di sana. Di surga fana. _Melihat bintang putih pekat lengket._

Soma terengah sementara peluh menetes dari pelipis sampai dagu. Dilihatnya si pria bangkit sembari mengusap mulut dengan punggung tangan, menghapus jejak lahar binal yang erupsinya baru beberapa detik lalu.

“Kita lanjut?” Satu cium hinggap di bibir; Soma bisa mengecap _dirinya_ di kecup singkat itu.

_Kita lanjut?_

Ia tak segera menjawab. Lain dari kebiasaannya yang tak segan menerima segala ajakan nakal di Sabtu malam.

_Sabtu hampa._

“Marah nggak kalo aku mau sampe sini aja?” Suaranya lembut mendayu _—palsu._

“Lho, kenapa?”

_Karena Sabtu ini hampa. Setiap hari hampa, tapi hari ini lebih-lebih. Kekosongan meninju aku bertubi-tubi saat kamu lahap melahap aku. Ingin pulang._

Musik menjerit. Alkohol. Asap rokok. Kebahagiaan. Asmara liar. Cinta satu malam. _Cukup._

Ia pandai menutupi ringisan mirisnya. Miris, seperti yang pernah Gala bilang, ketika ia ada di hiruk-pikuk ibu kota di sabtu malam, dan ia merasa... _begini._ Di tengah orang-orang bersenang-senang, ia melayang-layang sendirian.

Mengapa.

Mengapa.

_Mengapa masih saja kesepian di tengah ratusan orang; di antara sorot-sorot yang melumatku penuh cinta atau nafsu._

_Mengapa masih saja kesepian._

Tangan lelaki itu menyentuh pipinya. Ia biarkan ia bersandar sekejap di sana.

_“You’re not saying you weren’t satisfied, Soma. I could see your face up there. I saw you blissed out.”_

_Sesaat. Sementara. Kamu dan mulutmu dan apapun yang kamu tawarkan, sayangku, tak bisa mencukupi aku._

“Bukan karena kamu.” _Aku hanya ingin pulang pulang pulang._

“Sabtu depan kalo gitu. Ke sini lagi?”

_“Sure.”_

_“Can I have your number?”_

Ia menatap pria itu. Yang siapalah tadi namanya. _”Sure.”_ Enggan, namun apapun yang bisa membuatnya tak terjebak di tempat ini—ya, apapun ia berikan.

Ia tak lagi melihat ke belakang ketika meninggalkan pria itu di kamar kecil pengap klub malam. Tak melihat ke belakang ketika tubuh kecilnya menyelinap di antara tubuh-tubuh lain yang meliuk dibalut raungan melodi. Tak melihat ke belakang ketika mobilnya meninggalkan area parkir, menyatu dengan jalan besar yang menyisakan satu-dua kendaraan.

Sabtu malam. Sabtu hampa. Ia menimang-nimang pikirannya yang seperti dengung seribu lalat buah; dengung yang setia jadi teman bahkan ketika ia keluar dari mobil. Yang setia jadi teman bahkan ketika ia naik ke lantai 18. Yang setia jadi teman bahkan ketika ia masuk ke kamar yang tak ada penghuninya karena Gala—

“Eh, udah pulang?”

_—Ada di sana?_

“Gue kira lo masih ngurusin _event_ besok _._ ”

“Iya, tapi ternyata kelar lebih cepet dari yang gue duga. Masih ada anak-anak yang ngurus _venue_ , sih, tapi kayaknya gue nggak harus sampe ikut nginep.” Gala lalu-lalang di dapur. Merebus air. Mengambil telur. Memotong sayur. “Gue kira lo nggak pulang. Tumben amat, jam dua juga belom ada.”

Ia menggumam. “Nggak _mood,_ ” jawabnya seraya duduk di kursi pantri.

“Nggak _mood_ ngewe?” Lelaki jangkung itu membuang tatapan heran, satu alis terangkat menyebalkan.

“Kenapa kaget gitu, sih.”

“Ya, biasanya, kan, lo nggak bakal pulang kalo gue nggak di rumah. Tumben aja. Padahal gue belom bilang gue pulang malem ini.”

Ia tak menjawab. Gala tahu ia tak ingin menjawab. Pemuda itu tak berkomentar, tak bertanya-tanya.

Gala. Gala-nya yang baik hati. Tak pernah ia coba menggali yang Soma tak ingin ia gali.

“Masak apa?”

“Indomie. Mau? Jangan minta nasi goreng. Nasinya abis dan perut gue nggak bisa nunggu sampe nasi mateng.”

Punggung itu masih bergerak sana-sini. Membuka bungkus mi instan. Menyiapkan mangkuk. Sendok-garpu. Bumbu-bumbu. Ini-itu.

Cuma kedua lengan Soma yang dapat membuatnya diam di tempat.

Punggung Gala kadang menyebalkan. Bikin iri karena Soma selalu ingin punya badan tinggi. Namun, di punggung itu pula ia bersandar. Mencari aman. Mencari nyaman. Mencari tempat berlindung dari sepi yang tak pernah bosan menyelinap bagai pencuri.

Bahkan di malam-malam ia tak sendirian.

Bahkan di atas kasur panas di mana seseorang menyebut namanya dengan bagai doa di sela deru napas menggebu.

_Punggung Gala yang kokoh tapi lembut. Halau sepiku jauh-jauh, wahai punggung Gala yang mulia._

Hangat meresap ketika Gala meletakkan tangan di atas tangan Soma yang berpaut pada kemeja hitamnya. Napas Soma sedikit bergetar ketika tangan besar itu menggenggam.

_Aku menghirup wangimu yang hangat bercampur bau asap rokok._

_Dalam-dalam agar aku tenang._

“Mau mi rebus apa goreng?”

_Agar di ujung hari ini, aku selamat._

“Rebus, pake telor keju kornet.”

“Ah, repot. Pake telor aja, ya. Sama sayur biar cepet gede.”

Soma tertawa. Pelukannya mengerat sebelum terurai supaya Gala bisa masak mi instan dengan leluasa.

_Aku selamat, Gala, sekali lagi olehmu._

**Author's Note:**

> [End of A Day.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puEmffjFeYQ)


End file.
